ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beginning of an Adventure
This is the First Episode of Miggy Wiggy. This episode features Miggy Wiggy's first day with the Pulmbonatrix after making Rexion flee from Earth. Story San Francisco Middle School, 5th Grade Classroom... "Give me the PSP!" a tall boy said to Miggy who was playing his PSP while at Recess. "Oh, don't make me hurt you!" "Uh! Like you can Miggy! Whatta you gonna do!? Play that watch of yours and transform into an Extra-Terrestrial Creature!?" J.K., the bully said. "Oh, I am gonna do just that!" Miggy said. He was about to push the Plumbonatrix with Echosploud's figure on it when he remembered that he can't just transform in public. He must keep his hero identity hidden. "So? What's happening now? Your still Human Bob!" "Oh, sorry, but I guess not now." Miggy muttered "Afraid aren't we? Hahahahaha" JK laughed and laughed. Miggy went to hide behind a wall and used the Plumbonatrix. (transforms) Echosploud! Echosploud went in front of JK Echosploud: Are you the human JK? I just heard from my comparde Miggy that you tried snatching his PSP? JK: Umm...Umm.... Sorry Mister, I was just joking. Please tell him that. Gotta Run! Bye! JK tried to fled from Echosploud. Echosploud: Where are you going kid? scared? He zoomed and went in front of JK JK:Sorry! Sorry! Dont hurt me! Momma! Echosploud: It's too late! *emits sound waves* JK:Ahh, ah, ahh!!!!!! It's so loud! *covers his ears.* Echosploud:*stops the sound waves* Hahahahaha! Miggy's Plumbonatrix's sign started blinking in red. He went and hide again in the wall and turned back to his old self. He took a peek at JK who was crying JK:Momma! Momma! Momma! *curls up and sucks finger* Miggy:Hahahaha! What a crybaby! Miggy turned to go back and play his PSP when he hit someone. It was his dad. Magister Miguel: Miggy! I just had a signal that you used the Watch! In school!? Your location might be detected by Rexion and then hunt you down! Miggy: Oh Jeez, that scaredy pants! He was intimidated by Echosploud! Magister Miguel:This is not a joke! Don't turn to anyone else unless it's neccesary! *teleports out* Miggy went back to class. Later in the Afternoon... KRIIINNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! The school bell rang. Miggy:Yess! Finally! Summer Vacation! Here I Come! Miggy left the school and went inside the Arcade Shop. He approached the counter clerk. Miggy: Hello Madam! 10 Arcade Tokens please! Clerk: Here you go! Enjoy! Miggy went to a Sumo Slammer Arcade game. He slipped in a Token and started playing. From the midst of his game, he saw a kid line up behind him. He recognize the guy. It was JK. JK :Oh you little brat! How dare you make that Freaky Alien friend of yours scare me! Miggy: You deserve it! *Stares at the monitor* Yes! New Freaky Highscore!!! JK:*Grabs Miggy by the back and raises him up. Miggy: Drop me down JK! I am playing Sumo Slammers 4000! JK: Dont Care, I am gonna give you a handful of a wedgie! Miggy:*Miggy bites JK's hand and makes a run to the Boys Room. He locked himself in the bathroom.* JK:*Slams the bathroom door* Get out here freakshow! Miggy*transforms into Echosploud* Echosploud! *goes out the bathroom and saw JK's eyebags droop. JK:You again! I want no more Sonic Waves! Aaaaahhhh! *runs away* Miggy: *smirks* Hehehehehehehe!!!! *goes out the arcade and flies toward the tallest Skyscraper overlooking Golden Gate Bridge. Magister Miguel teleports. Magister Miguel: You did it again! Echosploud: I was protecting myself from JK! Nonetheless, I would'nt do that if he hadnt grabbed me up in the air! Magister Miguel: Don't you reason with me young man! Then, an explosion occured in a building. Magister Miguel left and went to the site of the explosion. Miggy then felt that this is his Glory Day. He followed his father and into the explosion site. Unknown Creature 1: Hahahahahaha!!!!! SixSix! This is fun! Let's explode more Buildings! Hahahahah SixSix: Don't be pathetic Kraab! Let's not waste time! We need to retrieve the Plumbonatrix! Magister Miguel: In the name of the Plumbers! Stop this ravaging of our city! *Pulls out a Laser Gun and shoots them* SixSix:*dodges the lasers, then fly up and throw a bomb at Magister Miguel* Hahahahahaha! Magister Miguel: *gets hit with the bomb* Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Echosploud:*arrives* Father!! *transforms back to Miggy* Oh No! Kraab: A Kid? Well, Die! *Digs underground and then punches Miggy Miggy:Ouch! That hurts! *runs away and into the Debris of the exploded building. *hides beneath the rocks* SixSix: Find that Kid! He had the Plumbonatrix! Kraab: I know! *goes inside the Building* Where are you little kid? SixSix:*follows Kraab* Where's that damn Kid!? *Uses tentacle like rope with a claw at the end to raise up rocks* Miggy:*sees the plumbonatrix reloaded* Yes! *turns the Plumbonatrix to see a new figure* What's this? *transforms* Flametooth! *Flies up and shows himself to Kraab and SixSix* I am here! Taste my Fire Ball attack! *shoots out Fireball Kraab: *goes underground and then up again to spin tackle Flametooth* Flametooth:*dodges* That's not enough mate! *shoots out Flamethrower from his hands* Kraab *Gets hit* Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! I am burning! I am burning! *falls down the ground Knockouted* SixSix: Oh Kraab! Your such a fool! You idiot! *turns to Flametooth and then shoots missiles* Flametooth: That's not gonna work! *blasts the missiles with multiple fire balls* SixSix: Darn you imbecil! *Shoot out lasers* Flametooth: There's no way that's gonna work! *Flies up above SixSix and then uses a hude Fire Ray attack* Score! A direct attack! SixSix: Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!! *falls down, unconscious* Flametooth turns back to Miggy. The other Plumbers arrive and arrested Kraab and SixSix. Magister Miguel went in with bandaged all over his body. Magister Miguel: Thanks son! You saved San Francisco! *hugs Miggy* Miggy: Dad! You are embarassing me! Magister Miguel: Oh that's no big deal! You are a hero after all! Miggy: I guess so. Magister Miguel: What do you say we go to the mall and buy you a video game for your xBox? After all, you deserve a reward and it's summer vacation! Miggy: Sure dad! I love you! Magister Miguel: Me too Son! But first, let's get you home and let your mother heal that bruise you got from taht punch from Kraab. Miggy:Okay! The two wents back home END Heroes *Miggy Wiggy *Magister Miguel Villains *SixSix *Kraab *JK (Anti - Hero) *Rexion (Mentioned) Aliens Used *Echosploud *Flametooth Category:Miggy Wiggy Episode Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres